


Full Woman, Fleshly Apple, Hot Moon

by Dymer



Series: Not Quite a Drug [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Mark of Cain, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dymer/pseuds/Dymer
Summary: When Dean asks her on a date out of the blue, he also asks her if she wants to plan the whole thing seeing as he is a bit rusty with this date-planning skills. She got an idea, one that involves Baby.*Part one of the Not Quite a Drug series*The title of this story is actually from a title of an anthology by the great Pablo Neruda.





	Full Woman, Fleshly Apple, Hot Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: just another smutty idea I have about Dean Winchester. For the sake of contextualisation, the girl I always use as the original main female character is Julie. you can read my other work entitled 'Out of the Silent Planet' to know a little bit about her.

“How am I supposed to drive when you don’t even wanna tell me where we’re going?” Dean said when he closed the door, following Julie’s footsteps to where Baby was parked on the side of the road.

He may be a sex God but his date planning skills were kind of rusty. So, he let Julie planned the whole thing instead and so far she only told him she would give him directions as they go. When he asked her if they would go to somewhere fancy she merely shook her head. When he asked her if he needed to dress up, she leaned up to him and whispered seductively in his ear, _“Did I ever tell you that I love when you wear that red plaid flannel over a black shirt?_ ”

It should come as no surprise that his choice of outfit tonight was exactly what she had whispered in his ear.

“Here,” Julie handed him her phone, the map app had already set up a certain coordinate for him to follow.

It led to Mulholland Drive, which was literally just a 21-mile two lane, minor arterial road, although since it was night the view would be fantastic.

“Mulholland Drive?” he mused.

When Dean glanced back at her, her eyes were gleaming with eagerness. she looked around his big body to make sure no one else was around, and then she opened her coat slowly with a seductively impish grin.

Dean stared open mouthed when he noticed what was underneath.

her grin turned into a smile because this had been the exact reaction she’d been hoping for. They had been together for months now, but looking into Dean’s lust-filled gaze right now, for the first time, Julie felt like a true sex kitten. She had always appreciated the fact that he wanted her, absolutely and unequivocally. And she knew his past lover experience. And how he was raised with the mentality of “hunter life equals no attachments”, yet he couldn’t stay away from her. He had told her that the unconditional care and genuine affection she showed him were the things he didn’t know he had always craved and looked for deep down in his subconscious. And while he had always blame Sam for being weak as to being so easily involved with girls, he had no idea there was always a hint of resentment and envy that accompanied the blame.

Dean was drawn to her. that knowledge empowered her because she felt exactly the same. Her feelings only grew when he had promised her that he would keep his need to kill in order to satisfy the mark at bay. And she had seen with her own eyes how hard it was, to the point that Sam had to lock him up in the cell at the bunker. Besides, being Dean’s girlfriend fulfilled her secret little fantasy of having a man that can throw punches and knows his ways around shooting range. It thrilled her to her very core and made her blood pound through her veins.

Quickly, when Dean was still in a state of dazed enchantment, she alluringly closed the gap between them and crushed her barely-clothed body against his, wrapping her arms about his neck. On tiptoe, she pressed her mouth towards his ear and breathed into it hotly.

“What do you say we go on a little night ride and stargazing?” she purred, pressing her lips to his pulse, and then working her way to his lips with sultry, nipping kisses.

Just when his hand reached up to her waist, she pulled back. He looked down at her with such dark hunger that it made her shiver. His hand that was not holding her phone smoothed its way up over her arm and shoulder, and then he fisted her hair and pulled her neck back slowly, dropping his head so that his mouth hovered right over hers. His green eyes were locked onto her with an intensity and wicked lust. “Anything you want.” He murmured in that goddamned low and rough voice that always made her knees go weak. His mouth caught hers and Julie responded to his kiss immediately. It was so easy to get lost in his kisses, he was way too damn good at this, her past lovers were practically put to shame when compared to Dean.

Her hand reached behind her and opened the passenger door. She broke the kiss and tilted her head to the car to sign to him to hop in, to which he complied silently.  
She was tying the knot on her coat when the driver’s door slammed shut. Julie looked up to find Dean staring at her. When he didn’t move for several more moments, she decided to break the silence.

“We are not going to do it here right now, are we?” she asked somewhat incredulously.

Dean chuckled as he fished the key in his pocket. “Of course not.” he answered.

He revved the engine to life and pulled out of the driveway and onto the quiet night street.

Dean was quickly driving too fast that the wind flying over the windscreen flipped her hair and whipped into her face in all directions until she had to pull it into a pony tail. Knowing what she was going to do when they arrive at their destination made this the most exhilarating thing she had ever felt in her life. They’d had sex so many times already but Dean always seemed to have that thrilling effect on her that made her giddy. She had no idea how he did that but he did.

So far, the comfortable silence accompanied them. She occasionally averted her gaze between the road and Dean. Sam had always complained how Dean was a reckless driver, but somehow she thought he looked sexy while driving, at least in her twisted part of the brain. There were so many little things that he didn’t realise he was doing that made her feel all sort of emotions.

The faster Dean drove, the more Julie began to realise just how startling of an effect it had on her libido. The Mulholland Drive was not for another two miles at least but she was itching for him to stop so she could have her way with him.  
Eventually, he did slow down and she noticed the police cruiser that was slowly creeping into view behind them. She knew Dean could easily outrun the cop car but it seemed that he would rather be safe than sorry tonight. This gave Julie a moment to catch her breath as the whipping wind became a gentle breeze. She relaxed into her seat. Her anticipation grew as they almost reached the hill.

One of his hands rest on her knee. She glanced at him but his eyes stayed fixated on the road. Her coat only reached her knees and the fabric revealed a little skin of her thigh when she sat down. His fingertips stroked her soft skin. Julie swallowed and licked her lips as they crept upwards until the hem was well above her mid-thigh. Dean’s eyes remained on the road, but she knew he could still see the effect he had on her with just that slight touch. Her face was flushed already and her legs slightly parted in anticipation.

As his fingers continued to stroke her skin, Julie realised they had turned off the highway and onto a narrow road leading up into the hills. She tried to focus on the change in scenery but his hand kept creeping higher, slipped under her coat until his fingers reached the soft lace fabric of her underwear, or lack thereof. When his hand stroked along the seam, she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips almost naturally, her hips sliding forward in a desperate attempt to feel more.

Dean didn’t give her the satisfaction yet. instead, he pulled his hand away from between her thighs and rest it back on the steering wheel. She made sure to throw a very noticeable pout his way which earned her a low chuckle.

“Patience is a virtue.” Dean said

She snorted, “Yeah, you’re the one to talk.” She shot back, giving him a sideways glance.

An idea popped into her head. Leaning over him, Julie placed her hand in his thigh and whispered into his ear, “Two can play this game.” She murmured just as he stopped at a red light.

Julie smirked when he gulped noticeably, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as he glanced over the brunette beside him. She gazed back at him, her soft brown eyes almost looked dark at night. Looking at him with seductively half lidded eyes, she pulled her hand back and brought it to just below her collarbone and softly rubbed the exposed skin above her left breast. He licked his lips as he watched her intently, his eyes following the movement of her hand as it made its way between the cleft of her breasts over the fabric and over her stomach until it stopped at the knot. She made a slow teasing movement with her fingers to untie it.

She peered up at him when she opened her coat slowly, but his eyes were focused on her barely hidden cleavage.

A loud, blaring horn startled Dean back to attention. He realised the light had turned green.  
His foot jammed the gas pedal and the car shot forward as Julie seductively giggled. Another glance in her direction revealed she still kept the coat parted, revealing her sexy tiny black lingerie.

 _Fucking hell_ , Dean thought. They either needed to find another red light or they needed to reach their destination as soon as possible.  
They were now driving down a nearly empty two lane road, her hand reached out and slowly ran up the tense muscles of his forearm as she leaned in until her lips were barely inches from his face.

Ever so lightly, she pressed her lips to his jaw as her hand trailed down his chest and over his abdomen until it came to rest against his inner thigh. She could feel the car decelerated and couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from her mouth as she trailed kisses along his jaw.

“Focus, Dean.” She purred playfully.

He couldn’t. he swallowed hard and his focus waned from the road to where Julie had placed her hand and how her lips felt against his skin. Dean groaned, quickly forgetting where he was and grabbed her chin rather forcefully with his left hand and forced their lips to meet in a passionate kiss filled with lust and need. The car came to a full stop as another horn blared in the distance, but he was to caught up in the kiss to care as his hand moved away from her face and slowly trailed down her body until it found one of breasts, which were incredulously pushed-up because of her bra. His hand cupped the soft mound, squeezing softly until she moaned against his lips.

Julie pulled away suddenly and gave him an alluring smile, “I think the car behind us is getting really annoyed.”

Dumbly, Dean glanced at his rear view mirror and saw a semi-truck stopped behind him. He quickly stepped on the gas and rocketed down the road as Julie gave him another sexy giggle.

Had he known she would be such a tease tonight, he would have stepped up his game earlier, but he was actually enjoying this little teasing game she was playing. It turned him on immensely because she was rarely into foreplaying like this. His jeans suddenly felt a little tight, a glance downward revealed that someone else had decided to join the game. He realised it was because her hand had rested against his inner thigh again. The sensation it gave was enough to send his body into overdrive.

Julie was enjoying the effect she had on him. Dean’s hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. It was exhilarating to know that Dean was so into this too and that she had him in the palm of her hand. Speaking of which, she let it linger against his thigh, her eyes fixated on his reaction as it slowly crept upwards when they stopped at another red light.

Dean was trying to think of anything other than the feelings she was causing to course through his body. Oh, she was gonna pay for this alright. Fucking red light. Their destination was so close already.

He wanted to save this pent up sexual energy for when they arrived at the hill but her hand had finally gone as far up as it could go. Before he knew it, her small fingers found their way between his legs. Dean couldn’t help a deep groan that escaped his throat even if he wanted too. His head rolled back in ecstasy, squeezing his eyes shut. His resolve finally obliterated.

“You like that, baby?” She whispered into his ear. Dean could only nodded for words had failed him. He opened his eyes eventually and gazed at her through a veil of pure lust. Julie smiled back at him enticingly and continued, “I’ll give you more... You just need to get us where we’re going.” She gave him a light squeeze before pulling her hand away.

Dean’s breath hitched and upon hearing her words, he shot through the empty intersection, hell bent on getting to the perfect spot on Mulholland Drive as fast as possible. That light touch was all it took for him to lose his self-control. That was all the teasing he could take and he wanted to show her a thing or two about dominance.

That single delicious thought prompted him to make a sharp right turn onto a slightly dusty road. He knew this area pretty well and this shortcut would lead them to a perfect ‘makeout’ spot in this stretch of road. He managed to make it back onto the main road, which was quite a miracle considering his hormones had taken on a mind on its own and his sanity was questionable.

Within minutes Dean was rounding the final bend in the road and the valley eventually opened up, the city lights a stunning carpet below them. He parked the car. Both of them sat there for several moments looking out and smelling the cool night air. The night view was beautiful with the stars shining above them as the moon peeked through the thin clouds overhead.

Julie let out an audible “wow” as she tried to take it all in. She had never seen Kansas city like this. The view from up here was stunning.

Dean, however, wouldn’t let her enjoy it for long. She figured as much considering all the teasing she had just done to him. As she turned to gaze at him, his hand was already reaching out to her, grabbing her face.

Their lips crashed together as he twisted his fingers in her hair and wrapped one arm around her back, pulling her and making her straddle his lap.  
She wound her arms around his neck and she felt his hands slid up her thighs, strong, rough and yet gentle as they moved upwards, sending delicate shivers over her skin.  
His fingers in her hair tightened, he pulled her neck back at the same time he bit her lower lip, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

“Take off the coat.” He demanded, his hands let her and let them dropped to his sides.

If they weren’t inside the car, he would have made her do a strip tease for him while he watch from across the room. But, this, he could work it out too.  
When her coat was out of her completely, he snatched it and tossed it to the back seat. Julie just sat watching him watching her with heated eyes. The tiny little set she had put on was… barely there. Her breasts looked like they wanted to come out from their confines. His gaze moved lower and rested on the matching thong that was tied in knots on the sides which also barely covered her sex.

His hands skim along her smooth thighs and gripped her ass as his mouth descended on her shoulder to place open-mouthed kisses. The chill night air coming from the open car window made her shudder and she instinctively sought his heat. One of his hands stayed on her bum while the other skim around her back and up over her spine to tangle in her soft locks, pulling back harshly to open her up for him.  
She gripped his biceps and moaned at the feel of her almost naked body pressed against his fully clothed one. His roughness turned her on so bad.

“You are so beautiful… you know that, doll?” he murmured huskily, it wasn’t the first time Dean had complimented her, but it still made her blushed.

One of her hands reached up and stroked a particular spot in his neck that made him shudder and gripped her waist tightly. He suckled her on her throat and wrapped her up in his embrace, letting his hand relearn the curvature of her hind. He let his fingers travel over the outline of her thong, and then through the center.

“Already wet for me, I see.” He murmured against her neck. His slow stroke against her damp sex made her whimper softly. Her lids fell heavy and her head dipped to his shoulder. The hand stationary on his bicep moved then to join its twin at the back of his short hair. His mouth travelled up over her jaw until their lips met. The kiss was gentle, not coaxing, and seemed totally out of character compared to his initial roughness. It was as if he was just feeling her lips rather than tasting. She ground her hips against his hand, quickly needing more, but then made her own discovery.

She pulled back from the kiss, “You are just as hard for me,” she teased back, slipping her hand between the little space between them and stroke the bulge in his pants. It was more pronounced than it had been earlier and she knew he was getting close to losing the last remains of his self-control.

His breath hitched as she gave him a light squeeze then let go again. She realised she was teasing him to the brink, but she couldn’t hep herself. She was really loving the smouldering look of desire in his green eyes that were now dark with lust.

His hands roamed her sides and rested on her shoulders. He pulled the straps off her shoulders before moving one hand around her back to expertly unhook the bra. He pulled it off of her, baring her breasts for him. His fingers instantly roamed over the flesh that was already burning up, despite the chilled night air. Her nipples were hard peaks against his chest.

Intending on giving him a full view, she sat back lightly, her spine pressed to the steering wheel and just watched him. That wild look in his eyes was still present and she could never get tired of staring at it. Her eyes then flickered to his mouth and she licked her lips.

With a barely concealed growl, Dean pulled her to his embrace once more and captured her mouth with his. The kiss was rough this time and he full on devoured her lips. One of his hands cradled her skull tightly as he plundered her mouth. The other one roamed the small of her back, her neck, and down to stroke her thighs and then up to grasp her breast and then moved back to finally settled on her ass. Her slender arms wrapped around her neck and pulled his chest against the globes of her breasts.  
She tightened her hold on his shoulders when he ground his hips into her. His lips parted from hers and quickly made their way down her neck, mouth trailing fire down her throat until it reached her right breast and immediately clamped on it. She breathed out hard, her hand held his head as he sucked. “Fucking hell, I love your tits.” He said. His hand that was in her hair moved down to grasp her left breast.

The combination of the cold night air and his mouth on her breast made her moan as the sensation overwhelmed her. He switched to the other breast and sucked just as relentlessly. His teeth grazed over it while tugging her closer until she could feel every inch of him. The sight of his hair against her body only spurred her on even more.

As her nails grazed through his hair, his fingers roamed to the sides of her underwear. Slowly, he began pulling at the two ribbon ties that held the lace together, one at each hip, loosening them.  
He pulled the knots away and lifted her up slightly to completely remove the garment off of her, leaving her completely exposed to him.

His mouth was still on her breast when his fingertips caressed though her bare pussy. She opened her legs instinctively and his index finger grazed her clit as it slid through her soft, warm slit. Her grip on his hair tightened and her breath hitched at the same time as he did. His fingers spread her labia and began to flicked her clit roughly.  
Julie began moaning, unable to control her voice any longer, her heart beginning to pound painfully in her chest. Biting down slightly on her nipple, Dean grinned into her breast as he thrust a long digit inside her quivering and very slick pussy. Eliciting a squeak and a deep moan.

“You know it’s a shame I didn’t get to see you do a little strip tease for me in those.” He said when he pulled his mouth from its delicious interest. Slipping a second digit inside, he pumped his fingers into his woman body, and she bit her lips to keep from screaming. He kissed her once, twice and licked her lips. Her hips soon began to buck to meet the thrusts of his fingers.

She grasped his face in her small hands and stared at him through half lidded eyes. “Tell you what,” she said, “your birthday isn’t for another five days, and I’ll go back to the lingerie store and give you one hell of a show… and more.” She continued, touching his lips with the barest brush of fingertips.

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, and reached up to capture her kiss again, and she gave it to him with an adorably feral growl.

Too soon, he pulled his wet fingers free which made her whine audibly.

One of his hands worked on his buttoned jeans and then he lifted her just enough to position his aching member. He didn’t care if he was still fully clothed and wasted no time to thrust deep inside her.

Julie’s eyelids concealed shut at the feeling and Dean could barely hold back a guttural groan, his head falling back and his eyes squeezing shut tightly.

He remained still for a moment, grasping her hips with both hands before he drew back and lowered her into his length again, gasping when she slid down with ease and impaled on his cock perfectly. His mouth devoured hers, swallowing her scream. She clung to him, grasping her neck so tightly as if they were about to be pulled apart, never close enough.

He restrained himself from going all caveman and instead went along with her slow movement. He wanted to enjoy every second of it. Pulling his mouth from hers, he leaned his head forward and met her gaze. She moved over him with just the right pace, rocking her hips with sinuous grace.

Tentatively, Julie bent her head and took the opportunity to kiss his neck. The response she got wasn’t disappointing for he moaned raggedly. He snapped his hips faster suddenly that had Julie cried out, his hands on her hips controlling her, not allowing her to go slow again.

“That’s it. Just like that.” He whispered, clutching her hips with ungodly strength, bruising her but the pain only added to the pleasure for her. She loved how Dean’s naturally deep and husky voice became ten times sexier during sex. It sent her into tremors of delight and her vocabulary was limited to _oh, oh, oh_.

“Oh...” she panted, holding on tight and riding him.

“Can you feel me all the way back inside you?” he whispered along her lips

“Yes…” she moaned lustfully, bliss etched on her face.

They watched each other. His eyes were dilated, his face red and beginning to shine. He never looked away as he kept rocking into her and Julie thought she was making too much noise. She grabbed his face and kissed him to swallow her cries.

He let her kiss him for a while before he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, baring her throat to him.

“I’m… fuck!” he growled darkly, nipping her neck and never slowed down his pace.

“Dean…please..” she begged, her skin prickling with goosebumps. A chill ran down her spine and spread into a pool of warmth between her legs.

“Come with me, baby,” Dean said.

His hand slid across her stomach and down to the top of her mound. Skillfully, he found her clit easily and stroked his fingers in succession across the sensitive bud. She gasped into his ear.

With a few more thrusts, she felt herself clutching and throbbing around his member, her orgasm finally took over. She crashed with a cry of exhilaration. He grunted loud, bit her shoulder and soon he followed her into oblivion. A long guttural moan escaping between his teeth and her skin. He held her so tightly that she felt the pulsing of his seed into her. She loved the feeling of him coating and creaming her insides with his essence.

Dean was still panting against her when she came down from her high. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder. His death grip on her waist loosened slightly. His feature was absolutely still except for the ragged breath on her shoulder and the small finger movement tracing her sides.

“I can’t get enough of you.” He murmured tiredly.

She smiled at his affection, letting the words sink in. She grasped his face to pull him for a kiss.

When they parted, he was smiling back at her,

“What?” she asked, tracing her fingers tracing his face.

“If this is your idea of a date then I should’ve asked you a long time ago.”

She giggled and wound her hands back around his neck, “I bought picnic items and actual clothes for me, jackass. If you bothered to look at the back seat, you would know.”  
He did turned his head and saw a picnic basket and some other things he couldn’t really make out.

“That you did.” He said, “But I was thinking we should go for round two in the back seat though.” He continued

Upon hearing his proposition, she just smiled and let him know what she thought through a kiss.


End file.
